No Matter What
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: Tenchi somehow gets transported to Sentinell 3, there he meets Gene and Co. But will romance blossom b/t him and Melfina? R&R!! slight cussing.


**Author's Notes:** Crossover fic with Tenchi Masaki and Outlaw Star. Focuses mainly on Tenchi and Melfina. Yes, it does have this coupling * dodges angry fans * erm…flame me all you want, but just a reminder this is a FANfic. And I DID warn you this is a Melfina and Tenchi fic. It takes place after Tenchi in Tokyo series. I made Tenchi and Melfina the same age; age 17. About the Gene and Mel kissing in the last eppies, ignore it here. Pretend that it never happened, Cuz it didn't here. Thank you for all of my supporters. I luv yall to bits!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, nor do I own Tenchi (I wish I did tho…). The songfic used, Gone, is not mine either. It's NSYNC's.

No Matter What… "Aaaahhh!!" Melfina heard a voice cry outside. 

Curious, Melfina walked outside. She didn't see anyone in sight, but heard a thump and an "Ow." in the near alley. Cautiously, she entered the alley, finding a young boy on a pile of trash. His head had a large gash with a small dribble of blood, down his face. He had a white bandana on his head, which was stained with the red substance. He seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Melfina. 

She did her best to carry the young man into the house. No one else was home, so she was forced to do the task by herself. After about 15 minutes, she was able to bring him inside and onto the nearest couch. And being the Melfina that she was, she began tending to his wound. Melfina had removed his white bandana, and replaced it with a clean piece of fabric to stop the bleeding.

As she did so, she observed the young man. Jet black hair, a little bit taller than she was; maybe a couple of inches, pale skin, most likely from losing some blood, and something that Melfina defined as a stick antique of some sort was tied to the side of his waist. He looked around 17, the same as herself. That detail got Melfina very interested about the boy, she hadn't ever met a boy her age. More so, how did he get into that alley? And where did he come from? After the Galactic Leyline, Gene and Co. were a little tired of all the space traveling so went back to Sentinel III [yea, I know that they went off to somewhere in space in the end, but it's my fic, ok?] and she has never seen him before, not around here at least. 

_He must be a traveler, or maybe I just never noticed him. I'm so paranoid…_

Still gazing at him still, she also wondered what color eyes he must have; his eyes were closed shut. Melfina couldn't help but smile when the boy suddenly started smiling and mumbling in his sleep. 

_He looks so cute! I bet he's real nice too. _Then a thought hit her. _Why am I thinking like this? I'm in love with Gene…right? Even though I know he probably doesn't feel the same about me anymore…And why am I talking like this? 'Oh he's so cute?' I must be watching t.v. too much, either that or I've been hanging around Aisha a lot. _She silently giggled at the last thought. And continued her work.

While she finished cleaning his wound, and began packing up the aid kit, the boy stirred and his eyes slowly fluttered open. 

Melfina greeted him with a warm smile. "Good, you're awake. Are you feeling alright?"

The young man blinked and mumbled something like "Sakuya?" Melfina wasn't so sure. He then tried to rise from where he was lying down. But as he struggled to do so, pain surged through his head and he groaned, plopping back down on the couch.

"I don't think that's a very good idea; there's a very large cut on your forehead. Rest a little more and I'll get you some food ready while you're rest." Melfina said as she got up and turned to leave. But the boy grabbed her wrist before she could leave. Melfina shifted her gaze back at him again.

"You brought me here? Where am I exactly? And how did I get this wound on my head, anyway?" He asked softly.

Melfina smiled at him again, hoping to give some comfort. "Yes, I brought you here. I found you in the alley and I noticed your cut on you head and you were unconscious also so I brought you here, in the Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. As for how you got that wound, I don't know."

The young man [ok, I'm sorta tired of writing that] shook his head and confusion was written all over his face and eyes.

_He has brown eyes…_ Melfina shook the thought off and said, "So you're not from here. Starwind and Hawking Enterprises is on Sentinel 3…do you know where that it is?" Melfina inquired staring into his eyes.

Chocolate brown…a girl could get lost in those… she thought. 

He shook his head again in reply of her question. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Melfina…and you?"

"My name is Tenchi. Melfina…that's a pretty name." He answered.

Melfina blushed and bashfully said her thanks. She smiled. "You can call me Mel, if you want." Then her expression turned serious. "Where are you from then, if you're not from around here?" she pondered.

"I'm-" he started but got interrupted by someone.

"Melfina!!!" Aisha hollered as she entered through the doorway. Gene, Suzuka and Jim were following behind. "I'm hungry!! Can you get me some food?" she whined. 

"Yeah, sure." Melfina told her. 

"Wait, who's he?" Aisha asked pointing at Tenchi.

"This is-" Melfina began, but then got cut off.

"Gosh Aisha, can't you be a little quieter? We could hear you two blocks down!" Jim scolded. He turned his attention to Melfina. "Hey, Mel, everything go alright while we were away?"

"Yes, I-" she started but once again got interrupted.

"Hey! Who's he!?" demanded Gene. He seemed to be upset at something.

Melfina sighed but surprisingly Tenchi laughed at the whole spectacle. 

"You know, I think Melfina is trying to say something…Mel, is it always like this?" Tenchi said. 

Melfina turned to him and smiled [she's doing that a lot isn't she?] and said one word… "Yup." Tenchi began laughing light-heartedly once again. 

"Just what is so damn funny?" Gene asked. 

Suzuka spoke "That really isn't a way to talk to someone you just met, Gene, unless they're trying to kill you or you're paid to assassinate them and in this case this young man is not being any harm and from the look of him, is no bounty." 

"Mel, what's this guy's name and why **was **he laughing before?" Jim questioned ignoring what Suzuka just said.

"Yeah, just who are you? And hurry this up, will ya? I'm hungry!" the Ctarl-Ctarl exclaimed.

"You're always hungry, Aisha." Grumbled Gene.

But instead of Melfina answering it was Tenchi. "My name is Tenchi. Melfina said she found me in the near alley with this gash on my head and brought me here. I was laughing before because the whole conversation and what happened a few minutes before reminded me and the people I live with."

"Oh I see, well it's nice to meet you then Tenchi. I am Twilight Suzuka." Suzkua spoke noticing a wooden relic hanging from his side. 

_The tenchi sword…? It can't be…that's only a legend…isn't it?_

"Jim Hawking at your service." Said the small boy [*sigh* Jimmy is soooo kawaii!!] "And this is my rude partner Gene Starwind." Referring to the red-haired man next to him. "You'll have to excuse him, he's in a bad mood."

"Yeah! And so am I! Melfina!! I'm gonna die of starvation any minute now!! I need food!" Aisha bawled.

"Okay, Aisha. Dinner will be ready soon." Melfina answered back.

~*~ 

Gene, Jim, Suzuka, and Aisha were in the living room, waiting for dinner to be finished. Tenchi had gotten up, off the couch, since the others had nowhere else to sit. He still had a slight headache, but other than that, he felt fine. Tenchi then soon found his way to the kitchen. There, he found Melfina hovering over a stove, cooking something very appetizing.

"Hey…mind if I help?" Tenchi asked.

Melfina turned around, obviously surprised by his appearance.

"Oh, Tenchi! You startled me. You shouldn't be up…you could easily lose consciousness for your loss of much blood." She scolded gently.

Tenchi simply smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I've gotten worst injuries…trust me." He assured her. "So, is there anything I can do to help? Set up the table? Cook the rice?"

"No, it's alright. I can do everything on my own." She answered politely.

"But I insist. It's the least I can do for helping me out." Tenchi pressed on.

Melfina shook her head in exasperation. "Why must men have to be so noble; can't they just accept no as an answer?" She sighed. "Very well…can you please set up the table?" Her face then broke into a grin. "And it would be nice to have someone help me out in the kitchen for once."

Tenchi returned her smile.

~*~

"That was one good meal!" exclaimed Aisha.

Tenchi nodded. "You cook as good as Sasami!" he complimented Melfina.

Melfina threw him a puzzled look. "Oh? And who might Sasami be?"

"Oh, she's a friend from home. She's an excellent cook, as young as she may be." He replied.

"Just where are you from, Tenchi?" inquired Suzuka.

"Well, since I've never heard of Sentinell 3 before, I guess I'm in a different galaxy. You see, I have a friend, Washu, who lives with me and is a genius. She just created some sort of transmitting machine. I wasn't intentionally trying to get transmitted here; I was being chased by two girls, and was trying to hide. It was dark in Washu's laboratory, and I accidentally hit the ON button on the machine and I guess that's how I got here." Tenchi explained.

"Do you have any way to get back home?" asked Jim

Tenchi shook his head. "I have no clue. But hopefully Washu will figure it out."

~*~

"Tenchi…I can't help but notice that sword tied to your waist. If my guess is right, that's the tenchi sword; a valuable item of the Jurai family." Suzuka inquired after everyone had exited the kitchen. Tenchi went outside on the balcony, and Suzuka had followed him. Her curiosity of the young boy was getting the best of her.

Tenchi looked at her, and then at the sword. After a moment, he raised his eyes to meet her inquisitive stare. 

"Yes, it is the tenchi sword." He finally said.

"Hm…I see. And all this time I thought the legendary sword and the royal family was just a mere fairytale." She remarked.

Tenchi let out a small laugh. "Nope it's real, alright…every bit of it is…" he trailed off.

Suzuka looked at him again, obviously something was bothering the boy. She took a second to decided whether or not to ask him of it, but then came to choice of challenging to a sword match.

"Tenchi, would you like to have a small duel with me?" she asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Tenchi looked at her in shock. "What? Right here? Now?"

Suzuka nodded, "What better place? No one's around, so therefore no one would interfere with our match."

Tenchi then hesitantly nodded his yes. He didn't particularly like fighting, he only did it when it was his last resort. But one fight wouldn't hurt; it would be like a sparring session with his grandfather.

Tenchi was snapped back into reality. He couldn't squeeze in another thought, because Suzuka was already charging at him.

~*~

Tenchi finally got into the guestroom and collapsed onto the bed. He was tired, both physically and mentally.

Physically, because his duel with Suzuka was more than he had bargained for. Twilight Suzuka was certainly a great warrior. In the end, both of them were out of it, so decided it to be a draw. They had been dueling for nearly an hour. 

Mentally, because of what had happened a few months. He knew Sakuya would not come back, and it hurt his soul knowing that, he really thought that Sakuya would be the one. Tenchi had did his best to cover up his pain, for the sake of the girls, his family. He knew all too well, that if they had known of his small predicament, they would fuss over him endlessly. It exasperated him though, whenever Ryoko and Ayeka would fight over him. Tenchi knew that he should just tell them to stop, but his gentleman side had always got the better of him.

Sakuya… 

That was the one reason why he hadn't panicked when he found out he was on a planet, which he had never heard of. The girl who had helped him reminded him of Sakuya. Melfina had a genuinely concerned expression in her eyes, and her smile…her smile expressed her innocence and her whole personality itself. Caring, beautiful, gentle, and completely sincere. Tenchi had thought that only one girl had that type of smile; and that girl was Sakuya. Melfina had made Tenchi feel at ease with her smile.

Tenchi shook his head in frustration. Just a moment ago, he felt like sleeping and never waking up, but now he felt like going outside again and get some air. So he got up, and retreated to the balcony.

~*~

While Tenchi was sorting his thoughts, another had been pondering of her own situation. Melfina was confused, as she was when she was trying to find out her identity. Part of her still desired Gene, but the other had created a great deal of interest in the newcomer. She thought back to the conversation she had with Gene after everyone had left the kitchen.

"Be careful around that guy, Mel. I don't trust him…" 

_"Why not, Gene? He seems nice enough."_

_"People don't always are what they seem, Mel."_

_"But-"_ she had tried to reason with Gene, but he had already left.

I don't understand why Gene's so bothered by Tenchi…I feel so at ease with Tenchi. There's something about that brown-eyed gentleman that makes me feel so…so…

She stopped her train of thought. She needed to get her mind off of things. She got up and went to the direction of the balcony.

~*~

[ooh yea…now the mushiness REALLY starts…mwahaha]

Upon getting reaching the balcony, both Melfina and Tenchi they were not alone. They looked at each other, motionless. Different emotions came over them. Unknown to either of two, they were experiencing the same feelings. Confusion, desire, and shock. Seeing each other on the balcony at almost the exact same time was too ironic. 

Melfina was the first to break the silence.

"Hey…what are you doing out here so late at night?" she inquired.

Tenchi let himself smile. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Melfina returned his smile and walked towards him. She stood next to him and gazed at the stars. It was a fairly warm and clear night. The view was breath taking; the stars were plastered perfectly upon a velvet night, while a crescent moon hangs in the midst of it all. The ocean glistened and reflected the exact same image of what was in the sky. The moonlight hit the oceans' waves and the sea proudly presented its beauty. 

Melfina shifted her gaze to Tenchi, whom had been gawking at her the whole time. He obviously noticed that Melfina caught him staring.

Is he blushing? Melfina asked herself. But she quickly dismissed the idea as soon as it came to her mind. 

"This is my spot. It's where I come to think. It's so serene up here, and the view of the ocean and sky is spectacular. It helps me clear my mind. Like meditation…" She explained. "I see that you found out about my secret place. The others haven't really took time to look at it for a full 5 minutes."

Tenchi nodded. "It is really beautiful." He paused for a moment, and then said, "It reminds me of my mother, grandmother, and Sakuya."

Melfina looked at him again, this time with much interest. "Who is Sakuya?"

"She was…a friend…my girlfriend actually." Tenchi answered, with the utmost sadness.

Melfina's eyes were filled with concern and pity. "I see…what happened? Did you two break up and you still have feelings for her now?"

"I wish. At least then I would still be able to see her, rather than just in my dreams…" he mumbled.

Melfina still didn't know the full story of Tenchi and Sakuya, but decided not to ask anymore of her. It obviously inflicted much pain to Tenchi.

"How do you vent?" she asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.

He turned to her in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, when you're feeling sad, angry, terrified, confused, how do you relieve all that? Do you just bottle it all up?"

Tenchi returned his gaze to the ocean again. He shrugged. "I vent like most people would…I express it, but I try not to do it without hurting anyone's feelings. But at times I do keep my feelings to myself." 

Silence followed after that.

"What about you?" Tenchi asked Melfina.

"I…I usually keep my emotions to myself. But there are 3 things that comforts me in my times of need." 

"And that would be…?" 

"Well, coming here for one thing…having a friend to talk to…and my song." She continued.

Tenchi tilted his head in curiosity. "Your song?"

Melfina shyly turned around to face him. "Yeah…made it up myself."

"Really? I'd love to hear it. Could you give me a private hearing?" Tenchi asked in anticipation.

Melfina blushed. "Yeah, okay. But you can't laugh ok?"

"I'm sure I'll have no reason to laugh." He assured her.

"Okay…" she murmured, before closing her eyes and taking a quick breath. Melfina began her song, and her melodic voice stimulated Tenchi…

**_I don't know what words I can say,_**

**_The wind has a way,_**

**_To talk to me…_**

****

**_Flowers sing a silent lullaby._**

**_I pay for reply,_**

**_I'm ready…_**

****

**_Quiet day,_**

**_Calms me._**

**_Oh serenity!_**

**_Someone please…tell me!_**

**_Ohmm, what is it they say?_**

**_Maybe I will know one day…_**

****

As all this took place, unknown to either of the two, a certain person had been eavesdropping on them the whole time. This person was infuriated with jealousy and insecurity…not to mention fear.

Damn…I knew there was something weird about that guy…damn, damn, damn. He might take Melfina away from me. I still haven't told her about how I feel, yet.

Not being able to watch anymore, Gene retired to his room. He needed to think. It was too much drama for one day. He groaned and laid down his bed. He was such a coward. 

_But not anymore!!_ He silently vowed. _I'll tell Melfina that I love her…_ He yawned and fell asleep as one word lingered on his mind. _Tomorrow…_

~*~

When Gene woke up the next morning, Melfina and Tenchi were already up. Sitting at the kitchen table, the two were engaged in, evidently, intense conversation. Gene looked at them in disgust, but when Melfina acknowledged his presence, he removed his disgusted expression immediately. No one had seemed to notice though, well, except maybe Jim who entered the kitchen about the same time his friend did. Jim threw him a suspicious look. Gene returned his star with a glare. 

"So how was your night sleep?" asked Melfina.

"Great! I dreamed that I got taller than Gene and actually squashed him!" exclaimed Jim.

"You wish, small fry." retorted Gene.

"Crabby today, aren't we Gene?" commented Suzuka. 

"Whatever…" Gene muttered.

"Oh well, Gene, if you're gonna be like that, I think maybe you should go back to bed and stay there! But anyways, enough about Gene, I had a great catnap!" Aisha cried.

Melfina and Tenchi just looked on with small smiles, giving each other knowing looks. It was obvious the two had bonded extremely well the night before. The thought made Gene even more uncomfortable. He knew he had to make his move before he completely lost Melfina—for good.

~*~

Around 2:30, Gene finally confronted Melfina. It took him a while because Melfina always seemed to be surrounded, and Gene wanted to tell her in private, and without anyone trying to spy. He knew all too well if he had gone up to Melfina in the middle of Aisha babbling, she would snoop. The others would've also done likely. 

"Mel…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Gene started, leaning on the kitchen's entrance. Melfina was washing, or rather drying, the dishes. Melfina looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked cautiously. She really didn't know if what he meant was a good or bad thing.

"Well, I um…I lo…" Gene coughed once, and cleared his throat. [hehe, corny I kno…] He continued again. "Iloveyou." He said quickly. 

Melfina stood in utter astonishment. She didn't know whether to run into his arms and kiss him, or politely decline his affection. Her interest had for Tenchi had flourished since yesterday. She even told Tenchi she was a bio-android. Surprisingly, he wasn't even taken back by it. Tenchi had explained that he lived with female aliens, and was aware that no matter type of species a girl is, or however she was born, she was still a girl. She had emotions, and expressed things that a normal human girl would. For once in her life, she didn't feel ashamed of her being what she was; Tenchi had done that. 

But still, she had feelings for Gene still…at least she thought.

Melfina found her voice soon enough, and whispered "I'm sorry…I-" but before finishing her statement, ran out of the room. Gene watched her and stood where he was for another 10 minutes after she left, finally, he muttered one sentence.

"Shit, I **have** lost her already."

~*~

Melfina kept on running. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away for a few moments. Away from all the confusion. Whoever knew love could be so tiring? She felt like her heart would be ripped into two, just trying to decide which guy to choose. And as corny as it may have sound, it was the truth. Melfina stopped, gasping for air. Her legs finally gave way, and she sank to the floor. Finally, her tears came.

~*~

Tenchi was finally able to communicate with Washu. He would be leaving soon. That was why he was trying to look for Melfina. He didn't want to leave here without saying goodbye to her. Tenchi had only probably only a few hours, a day at the most, at least that's what Washu told him. 

_Where is she?_ He silently pondered.

It would pain both of them to say goodbye. But maybe, he could visit. Washu could do that. Tenchi was determined to try. He had developed strong feelings for the sincere, raven-haired girl; Ones that he alone had for Sakuya. 

_I guess it's true what they say…you could always love a second time. _He thought. _Where is she? _He pondered once again. Her disappearance was really worrying him. 

He already checked the kitchen, her room (knocking first, of course), basement, living room, and the balcony. Tenchi quickly decided to ask the others. The first person he saw was Gene. He knew Gene didn't really trust him, Melfina had told him that, but he was really concerned for Melfina. 

"Gene, do you know where Melfina could be? I've been trying to look for her." Tenchi asked respectfully.

Gene looked up. "I dunno where she is…I told her something, and she ran off." He mumbled softly.

Tenchi's face twisted into concern to anger. "What did you say to her? Did you even go after Mel to see where she went?" he asked, with a slight edge in his voice. _Had Gene hurt Melfina? _He thought to himself.

Gene's face turned into the same expression of Tenchi. "For your goddamn information, I told her that I loved her, and she just took off like that! You actually thought I would hurt her?! You dumbass…" Gene snapped back.

Tenchi suddenly felt guilty. He imagined Melfina doing that to him. Softly he asked "Sorry…Do you have any idea where she went?"

Gene shook his head no. "No clue…and I don't need your pity. She ran out the front door. I think she may have gone outside. Go find her, she needs you…and if you ever hurt her in any way, I'll kill you." He said.

Tenchi nodded and looked at Gene one last time. Gene's fiery red hair hid his eyes. "I'll take good care of her…" Tenchi promised him and ran out the door.

Once he left, Gene let his one tear slide down his face.

~*~

It was raining--hard. What had once been a clear, sunny day, morphed into a gloomy, dark storm. Thunder roared throughout the whole area. He had to find her, no matter what. Tenchi had no coat, he was soaking wet, thought the storm just started a minute ago. He didn't give a damn. All that mattered was he found Melfina.

~*~

Melfina shivered. She was cold, and a loud noise had awoken her. 

_Thunder?_

She then noticed her clothes were soaking wet. She knew she had to get out of the storm otherwise she'd get pneumonia. But her body couldn't move. She was still exhausted from sobbing so much, and confusion had sent tremendous fatigue for her. She was leaning on the side of a building; in an alley, much like the one she had found Tenchi in. The thought sent chills down her spine. Melfina trembled once more, before seeing a figure approach her.

~*~

In the distance, Tenchi saw a small figure crouching on the side of a building. It was blurry, but it was enough to have Tenchi break into a mile-dash run. When he was a few inches away from the figure, he dropped down to his knees.

"Melfina…?" he murmured.

The figure looked up and in a small voice responded. "Tenchi?"

"We have to get you out of here. You're freezing and soaking wet." It was true, Melfina's face was very pale, and her lips were practically blue. Quickly, Tenchi picked her up and ran as fast as he could back to the Starwind and Hawkin Enterprise. Her body shuddered against him. He silently cursed himself for not bringing a dry coat, or umbrella for her. Soon enough, Tenchi had reached his destination. Frantically, he knocked on the door, trying to get Melfina into warm shelter. 

~*~

Melfina's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was hazy at first, but once her eyesight became more distinct, the first person she saw was Tenchi and his fretful eyes. She looked around, noticing she was lying on her bed. [stop thinking about those ideas, hentais]

"Good, you're awake." He spoke.

Melfina giggled. It was like de ja vu. Wasn't that the line she had first said to him when he woke up from his accident?

"Hi…" she finally said, softly. "Thank you for getting me here."

Tenchi half-smiled and whispered, "You're welcome, but it was really no big deal…" he answered, shyly.

Tenchi was silent for a moment. Then he said in a soothing voice, "I heard what happened between you and Gene…" he started.

Melfina looked up bewildered. "You…you do?"

Tenchi nodded his response. "Do you…feel the same way he does?" asked Tenchi warily.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I thought I did…but…but since you came I've been confused about my feelings." Melfina's voice was so full of sincerity; Tenchi knew she had to be telling the truth.

"I won't rush you, then…but just so you know. I have the same feelings for you, too. I love you, Melfina." Tenchi said gently. After a minute, he cleared his throat. He couldn't see the expression on Melfina's face for she had her head down, and her hair blocked the view. "I was able to contact to Washu today…she said I'd be leaving soon; I'm leaving tomorrow." 

Melfina nodded, signaling that she acknowledged that piece of info. There was a long pause. Tenchi, thinking she didn't want him to be there anymore, slowly stood up, about to leave. But before he could exit her room, Melfina grabbed his hand. 

"Please…please, stay. I…I care for you, too. I love you…" She timidly said. She stopped, heart pounding, and then said above a whisper, "Don't go…" 

Tenchi encircled his arms around her, in a warm embrace. Melfina returned this gesture by wrapping her own arms around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere…" Tenchi assured her. "Not just yet." He added, kissing her forehead. Their eyes met and Tenchi had begun to caress Melfina's tender face. Then, slowly, and hesitantly, both moved in closer to each other, joining their lips. 

As all this was happening, a figure stood in the doorway, silently observing the two. Gene was experiencing sadness, jealousy, and happiness all at once. Why he felt sad and jealous was obvious, but he felt happy because Melfina found someone who she loved, and who loved her back. Her certain someone was sensitive, caring, and…and completely perfect for Melfina. Gene was happy on her behalf. He walked away inaudibly, not wanting to disrupt the couple, and walked out of the building.

~*~

"Iris…can I get another drink?" Gene asked, impatiently.

"Okay, Gene. Sorry, tonight this bar is packed. Hold on a second…" she yelled back, trying to get all the customer's orders to them as fast as she could.

Gene felt crappy…he was heartbroken, and what better way to ease the pain then to have a few drinks?

As he waited for Iris to get his order, a song came on. The radio set in the bar played softly, but Gene could still hear it, nonetheless. It reminded him of his misfortune and began to sing to it softly…

**_There's a thousand words that I could say,_**

**_To make you come home, yeah._**

**_Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone._**

**_And I remember what you said to me…_**

**_You were acting so strange._**

**_And maybe I was too blind to see,_**

**_That you needed a change._**

****

**_Was it something I said to make you turn away,_**

**_To make you just walk out and leave me cold._**

**_If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now._**

****

**_I've been sitting here,_**

**_Can't get you off my mind._**

**_I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong._**

**_I drove myself insane,_**

**_Wishing I could touch your face,_**

**_But the truth remains…you're…_**

**_Gone…gone…gone…_**

**_You're Gone._**

****

**_Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby._**

**_don't change the fact that you're gone._**

**_But if there's something I could do, won't you please let me know?_**

**_The time is passing so slowly now,_**

**_Guess that's my life without you._**

**_And maybe I could change my everyday,_**

**_But baby I don't want to._**

****

**_So I'll just hang around and find some things to do,_**

**_To get my mind off missing you._**

**_And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too…_**

**_Please say you do…_**

****

**_I've been sitting here,_**

**_Can't get you off my mind._**

**_I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong._**

**_I drove myself insane,_**

**_Wishing I could touch your face,_**

**_But the truth remains…you're…_**

**_Gone…gone…gone…_**

**_You're Gone._**

****

**_What will I do if I can't be without you?_**

**_Tell me where will I turn to…_**

**_Baby, who will I be?_**

**_Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?_**

**_Baby, why can't you see that I need you here with me?_**

****

**_I've been sitting here,_**

**_Can't get you off my mind._**

**_I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong._**

**_I drove myself insane,_**

**_Wishing I could touch your face,_**

**_But the truth remains…you're…_**

**_Gone…gone…gone…_**

**_You're Gone._**

**_But the truth remains, you're…_**

****

~*~

The next morning was heartrending. Tenchi was returning to home. The others had said their farewells, except Melfina. When it was time for the last goodbye, Melfina eyes were brimmed with tears, threatening to stream down.

As one tear fell from her eye, Tenchi gently wiped it off with his thumb. "Melfina, don't cry. I'll find a way to get back, to visit. But for now…this is goodbye."

Melfina nodded her acknowledgement. "But if you don't…if you can't, find a way back, and you happened to fall in love with some other girl. You'll always have a piece of my heart. And as corny as it may sound, I promise it." She vowed.

Tenchi smiled a bittersweet smile, caressing her face, like he had the night before. "Same here. You'll always have a special place in my heart." Giving her one last kiss, they parted, and Tenchi's diamond [remember that from the series?] glowed, and he disappeared.

~*~

Melfina looked at the vision before her. She was on the balcony again. A light breeze went by, and she breathed in the essence of the evening. Before turning to leave, she thought of her promise to Tenchi, his bandana held up to her heart.

You'll always have a piece of my heart.

Elsewhere, on planet Earth, Tenchi was reminiscing his own promise to Melfina. 

_You'll always have a special place in my heart._

He intended keeping that promise. He looked up in the sky, gazing at the crescent moon, much like the one Melfina and him had watched that night the balcony. Tenchi clutched the cloth that Melfina had wrapped around his head to cover the wound, to his heart.

No matter what, you will always have a special place in my heart.

****

**A/N** You like?! That was loong. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thankies. I'm out.

* MuAhz * ~Me aka krazeexpinay


End file.
